The End of Days Saga
by Black Rebellious
Summary: Sephiroth didn't die. yeah, you heard me. Instead he was teleported to a whole new planet. Kinda short and i'm still deciding whether it continues
1. Default Chapter Title

The End of Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. It just came to me. The first time I uploaded this, it got messed up, so here's the first chapter.

Chapter one

Sephiroth gasped awake as though someone had poured a bucket of water over his head. Groaning, he looked around only to realize how blurry his vision was. /Where am I/ he thought, hardly remembering anything. Coughing, he tried to sit up and get off the cot he could feel beneath him.

"Shh, you must rest now," a soft voice told him, pushing him back down onto the cot.

"Where…am I?" he asked weakly, still trying to focus his eyes. It was vaguely unsettling to be as weak as he was with no recent memories and no visual aid to comfort. It was worse having no idea about his present location and hosts.

Somewhere nearby a giggle could be heard followed by a harsh "Shhh" and more giggling. "You're in the Kusimo Resident. May I ask who you are?" a very stern yet young voice asked.

Groaning some more, Sephiroth reached instinctively for his sword. But it wasn't to be found. "Where's my sword," he growled angrily through blind eyes but it came out as a hoarse cough. He squeezed his eyes shut. They were beginning to give his a headache and he could fell the signs of nausea He began to stand again to be pushed back down.

"You really should rest, you know. I mean, you look terrible." This came from another side of the room, another voice, cheerful and conveying a certain brightness. Sephiroth counted them up. Five different voices all women as far as he could tell. He tried to turn to the sound of the voice but a sharp pain racked his body. He coughed harshly, realizing how weak he really was.

"You shouldn't move," a very professional voice sounded from somewhere nearby. "You're very weak and your body's not ready for much stress"

"Ami, shouldn't we call a doctor or something?" It was the stern voice but was now soft and comforting. Sounds of movement came and the girl with the professional voice, the one called Ami, replied "No Rai, we cannot risk moving him and I believe that I am well enough trained to deal with this without some doctor leaning over me. He just needs to rest." Sephiroth could detect a sense of hidden pride the Ami girl had and nearly smiled when he sensed her tensing up, ready to defend herself if necessary. /At least some of my abilities haven't been tampered/ he thought when he realized that he could nearly see with blind eyes the room he rested in. 

"She's right girls," a rough but definitely feminine voice said and choruses of "She's right," and "Let's go," were heard all around the room. Then came the sound of shuffling feet and doors opening. "Later Serena," and they were gone. The only voices left were that of the one called Ami and the first he heard. /Serena? / Sephiroth thought. The voice fit the name.

"Remember, Serena, you mustn't let him move, at least not too much. I'll come back in the morning to check back up on him. If he complains about any pain, just give him some Advil or something. I think that's it." Ami paused to reflect and make sure nothing had been forgotten. 

"Alright Ami, I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call you." With that, the door shut and Serena's footsteps walked across the floor. "Well, welcome to my home. Um, well, I'm Serena…" Sephiroth refused to reply or even acknowledge her in his weakened condition. His inborn healing ability was already rapidly healing him and he needed only to wait. "…Yea, well, I see. You're one of those types, huh? The strong silent types. Yea well, you can at least talk to me or something. I'm not your enemy or anything.

Sephiroth nearly laughed aloud at those words. /Not my enemy? All are my enemies/ he thought grimly. Squinting, he managed to see her and was surprised at the sight. She was a teenager with beautiful pale skin and long blond hair. /What are those? / He thought as her looked at her hairstyle. /Meatballs? / He was surprised to find himself **attracted** to the young girl. She was wearing a pair of overalls and a white shirt with a bunny and looked exasperated since he refused to respond to her comments. /Why do I such feelings for a mere mortal? / Sephiroth wondered. 

Serena kept talking, frustrated that he hadn't responded but not willing to give up. "Anyway, you'll have to stay laying down because Ami said so and she's going to be a doctor. You better be glad she was there when we found you because you were pretty messed up. But," she paused a moment, " you weren't bleeding. How weird. I mean first that flash of light and then you falling from the sky. You've got some explaining to do about that stunt-"

Sephiroth jerked up, his eyes wide open and feeling quite healthy. "What do you mean, light and falling from the sky?" he nearly snarled at the helpless girl.

Serena shrieked and jumped back. "I thought-"

"That I wasn't listening, I know. But answer me, what light?"

Serena quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Sephiroth pop up and got her senses together. "Lie back down this instance," she snarled back with every bit of viciousness Sephiroth had shown moments before, startling both of them. He lay back down obediently more out of shock then anything else. "Now then," she continued in a normal voice, " Ami told me to make sure you stay lying down because you're really sick. And…"

Sephiroth had gently grabbed her hands and said in his calmest voice "I'm very well, I don't need to stay lying down. Ask your friend Ami isn't it, if you don't believe me, " he said, seeing the doubt in her eyes. 

"Ok, but you still need to take it easy," Serena said in a peculiar pleading way. /Why is she so concerned about my health when she doesn't even know my name? / Sephiroth wondered as he nodded his agreement. "You have such nice eyes," he heard her mutter softly before turning around and leaving the room. 

"Nice eyes?" he wondered aloud.

Author's note- Sorry to all those who read this the first time I guess something happened whan I was uploading it or whatever and only the first few sentances will come up. It's getting late so here's where I leave the story.I'll write more but send some comments people.

- Black Rebel


	2. Default Chapter Title

End of Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. It just came to me.

Chapter 2

"You're quite sure that he's still alive?" In a small tent just outside Midgar, a group of warriors huddled about a small fire. The one who just talked was the most hardened solider with yellow spiked hair. He was currently sharpening a huge and nasty looking sword but looked to a huge red dog with a weird headdress.

The dog nodded he's head sadly, well as sadly as such a creature could. "I felt a strong energy when you 'killed' him. He most likely teleported somewhere but-"

"But what!?!" a huge black man yelled at the beast. Instead of an arm on his right side, there was a huge machine gun. "We beat 'im once, we'll do it again. 'Sides, he's still weak from that last fight, right? Right?!?" The last part he said with near panic in his voice.

"Barret, you really should listen to Red," a girl wearing a white shirt, black mini skirt and vicious looking gloves said calmly to the huge man. "He knows more about this then anyone. Besides, have you forgotten Sephiroth's 'abilities'? I mean, the man doesn't bleed and heals faster then a potion can!"

The group paused a minute to reflect exactly what they did know about the demonic warrior called Sephiroth. All of their thoughts went to the moment they saw him sneak out of the shadows behind Aries. An uncontrollable shudder went through Tifa as she remembered his eyes. She'd never forget his eyes. So intense, so hateful, so… She shuddered again and forced her mind to focus on what her friends were saying.

"…So, what were you going to say before Barret," Cloud shot him a look," so rudely interrupted you?"

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Barret roared in anger. The agile Cloud merely shrugged him off.

Red cleared his throat rather loudly. The two looked at him and yelled "WHAT!?!" "Well, like I was saying, there's a major problem. The thing is that there seems to be reasonable evidence that Sephiroth is no longer on the Planet."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Tifa asked in a weak voice "What?"

Red assumed the position of teacher. "You see, we never knew all of his abilities. Add that to the fact that the last energy blast he set out was large enough to reset the planet orbit's and the other fact that his energy signal is completely gone from the Planet and you've got trouble."

"What do you mean, his signal is gone," Cloud objected. "Doesn't that mean he's dead or something?"

Red shook his head. "No, even when you're dead, you still leave energy signals on the Planet. Since his is gone-"

"Wait a minute," Barret roared. "How exactly do you know if he still got a signal left. I mean, you're no d#$%n wonder dog or anything, right?"

Red smiled (as much as he could). "Barret, you forget that I, too, have some 'special' abilities. So, in answer to your question, yes, I suppose that I am a 'wonder dog' of some sort." The others chuckled while Barret squirmed like a student caught misbehaving and lectured in front of the class.

"So anyway," Cloud continued the conversation in a more serious tone," what do we do about it?"

Everyone sat around as the minutes paused by in total silence.

Finally, Barret sighed. "Damned if I know," he answered, which was about the same thing everyone else was thinking.

Chapter 3

Sephiroth slowly stood and looked around the small room. He pulled the hood down on his black cloak, revealing his identity from probing eyes more out of instinct then anything else. /Probably an attic/ he thought as he looked at his present room, a small smile forming on his face. It looked clean but bare. All that was in the room was a small cot, an empty closet and a round table. Two windows lit up the room in a dusty but bright way. /Now, where's my sword? /

And there it was. Leaning, nearly hidden from view in a corner of the room. Walking quickly across the hardwood floor, Sephiroth grasped his trusty sword, the handle fitting familiarly in his hands. It shined brightly in the sunlight. A sign blinding to most eyes but to Sephiroth's, it was like a welcome to an old friend.

Except the very tip. Sephiroth held the sword up for closer inspection when he realized that the tip of the sword didn't shine at all. It was covered in a dark flaky substance…

"Blood," he whispered to himself as the realization hit him, bothering him like nothing before. /Why am I so bothered by this sight? I killed so many, it is not new to me…. /

"You're suppose to be resting," a light voice called out to him. He turned to see s bright pink headed girl who had a slightly annoyed look on her face. Frowning, Sephiroth turned away back to his sword. /So many dents, I'll have to sharpen it before I use it agai-/

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're suppose to be resting," the child called out again, plainly annoyed at the cloaked stranger standing in the attic. She began to creep closer. "I said-"

In a flash, Sephiroth turned and placed his powerful sword just below her chin.

"AH!!!" she screamed, falling roughly on her back in an attempt to escape.

"Now," Sephiroth whispered in a soft but very harsh voice, conveying all the threats and violence in the world," you will explain to me who you are, where I am, how I got here, and anything else I wish to know, understand?"

She whimpered softly, nodding her head.

"Good." Sephiroth moved to the door and locked it before turning back to her. He sat across the room in a corner, half hidden by shadows.

"Umm, well, I'm Rini," the girl whispered hoarsly. She looked as though she was about to cry. /Of all the days to let Luna and Artemis look at my locket/ Rini thought angrily.

Sephiroth said nothing.

"…You're in my aunt's house…"

Still nothing. Rini thought about lifting his hod to make sure he was still awake but decided against it.

"…um, that's in Tokyo…"

Sephiroth looked up, eyes glinting like steel. "Where?"

"Tokyo, Japan." Her voice wavered a moment.

"I have never heard of such a place," Sephiroth said, his voice warning her not to lie to him.

"Well, that's where we are," Rini replied, gaining her courage. /Serena will check up on me soon, she'll deal with this jerk… /

Sephiroth made no move to contradict her so Rini went on. "You're here because Serena, Ray, Amy, Lita and Mina found you."

"Who are they?"

" Serena's my…cousin and everyone else is her friend." Rini gulped silently. /I'm not lying, / she repeated to herself but still felt like the tall man could see right through her.

/Her cousin? I sense that she is lying. / Sephiroth looked up at the pink-headed girl. /What secret is she hiding? /

When he looked up, Rini nearly jumped. Clearly her throat (and wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt) she continued. "They found you when they were walking. They brought you here because you _looked_ sick and decided to take you home. /_I _wouldn't have helped you. /

Sephiroth smiled at her discomfort and her implied statement but the smile was gone in an instant, before Rini had that chance to tell that it was a smile.

"Nobody knows how you got here but Serena could've sworn she saw a flash of light right before they found you. She also says she _saw_ you _falling_ from the sky." /Serena will be here soon. /

Sephiroth stood in a fluid movement a crossed the floor before Rini blinked. And once she did, he had lifted her to her feet before she had time to resist. 

"You have helped me greatly. I apologize for my previous behavior and hope that you shall reveal this meeting to no one." /Where did that come from?/ Sephiroth wondered once the words left his mouth.

Rini stifled a scream when she looked into his eyes. /They're so green../ She barely held in a second scream when she saw his eyes turn a darker menacing shade. She nodded fratically, muttering 'I won't say anything."

"Good, then you are free to leave." Sephiroth turned away at the same time Serena's voice could be heard screaming "Rini, get down here."

Rini turned to leave but stopped at the door. "By the way, what's your name?"

He smiled secretivly. "Sephiroth," he replied mysteriously before disappearing into the shadows.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The End of Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. It just came to me.

Chapter 3

"WHEN DID YOU LAST SEE HIM, YOU LITTLE TWERP?!?" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Rini had done it again; angering her future mother seemed to be a hobby for the pink-headed girl. Serena sighed, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to settle a monster headache. "So he said his name was what?"

Rini brightened at the chance to include something in the conversation without being yelled at. "He said it was Sephiroth, and it's not _my_ fault that he just got up and left. I mean, you're not exactly the queen hostess. He probably _froze_ last night in the attic. And why do I have to give up _my_ room to him? I mean it's not like we're friends or anythi-"

Rini turned to see her future mother boiling. Veins were popping out of Serena's as she curled her hands into fists and they were shaking in a wild attempt to control her temper. Ray, Ami, Lita and Mina sweat dropped as they watched the argument.

"Hey, Serena, cheer up. I mean, it's not like he could get very far in _his_ condition," Mina said, trying to cheer up her friend. It worked.

"Hey, you're right!" All the veins went back and Serena turned back to her usual cheerful and optimistic self. "I mean, when we found him, he could barely talk! You're right, let's go!"

"What do you mean!" Rini frowned. "When I went upstairs, he talked to me and acted just fine!"

/Uh-oh, / the scouts thought as Serena transformed before their eyes. Fire seemed to dance in her eyes and her hair looked just like horns.

"WHAT?!?!" She screamed at Rini. "You went where? What were you doing in the attic?"

Rini took a step back, her face frozen in fear. 

Serena started advancing. "How dare you?!" she hissed. "Is it just too much to ask you to just stay out of my business once in awhile? I do my best to be nice to you, to share you with Darien, and to protect you when you get us into trouble and all you can do is ignore me? I **told** you to stay away from him! I even **ordered** you to, and all you can do is ignore me and do what you want!?! And you didn't own that room, so why are you so mad! Why don't you just go back to the future? _That's_ where_ you_ belong!" With that, Serena stormed away.

"Hey, Serena, wait up!" Ray yelled as she ran after her best friend. Lita, Mina and Amy looked at each other a moment before Mina said "I'll go with Ray, you guys stay here." They nodded and split up. It began to snow.

A few hours later, Amy, Mina, Lita and Rini meet at Ray's temple. Mina was out of breath so the other three waited for her to catch it. As she breathed heavily, Mina shook her head, causing the other three to sigh.

"You haven't found her yet, have yet," Rini whispered sadly, kneeling over to trace her initials in the snow. She shivered as it began to fall faster and heavier.

"Rini, don't you worry now! Ray is probably with her and Darien is looking, too! We'll find her and everything will be all right," Lita said cheerfully. She glanced at her fellow scouts with a worried look. Amy stepped forward. "Lita's right. However, you, Rini, have to get home. It's too cold out here."

Rini sighed. "You're right. I'll miss you guys. Tell Serena I'm sorry and that I've gone home when you find her." She began to walk away and turned to face her speechless friends. "Could you tell her I'm sorry? For everything."

It was then that Mina saw tears in Rini's eyes and realized what was going on. She ran forward, screaming "Rini, don't go!"

But Rini had already taken out the time key. "Please take me home! To the future!"

Mina had nearly grabbed her when there was a flash of light. When it cleared, Rini was gone. 

From not far off, Sephiroth watched in interest as some answers were answered for him. He chuckled. /Not her cousin, Serena's her mother! /

As he walked away from the scene in a black trenchcoat, he could feel the astonishment and loss the three remaining girls were experiencing. He smiled cruelly, enjoying the pain each had, silver hair glinting in the sunlight as he traveled a down a path in what he decided was a park. Skyscrapers could be seen over the treetops, lining the darkening sky. Sephiroth still felt some shock at the huge and beautiful city the people here called Tokyo and had to hold back from destroying it.

He smiled again. They, with their magnificent towers and huge skyscrapers, were so pitifully weak compared to him. He clenched a fist slowly. His powers were nearly back to their highest levels. And these people were slowly killing this planet Earth, as the people of his own had nearly destroyed the Planet as well. He frowned. Though he wasn't on the Planet, he couldn't let the mortals poison this planet.

Cherry blossoms fell from the trees, as though the trees were crying.

Sephiroth walked slowly, watching the people scurry to their homes before the night came. They were in such a hurry; none noticed the beautiful setting sun nor the stranger staring at it. Sephiroth gaped in wonder as he witnessed the vibrant colors. He sat down on a bench nearby, watching as blue skies mixed with yellow, orange, red and purple, golden rays shooting across the sky. Silver dusts began sparkling beneath the diminishing light. Sephiroth could hardly look away as he watched the stars sparkle, dizzying him with their beauty.


	4. Default Chapter Title

"I was just wondering, how do you stand this?"

"Oh, it's all right. After awhile, you can even get use to it. I mean, your mind just becomes numb to it and it's like you're dead…but you're alive…"

Stormy Skies

Chapter 4

Serena ran into an alleyway, breathing heavily from her flight. She crouched low, holding her knees against her chest tightly. Shame racked her entire body as her conversation and outburst with Rini replayed itself over and over again within her mind. 'I'm such an idiot. She didn't do anything. Why'd I blow up on her? For a guy I hardly know, a guy I'll never see again? Why'd I even bring him home? I should've took him to the hospital, took him to a real doctor. Amy's O.K. but she's just practicing.'

Her thoughts were cut off as footsteps sounded, coming closer to her. Panic overtook Serena and she clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Not Ray! I can't face her like _this_!' Serena tried to cover her breathing, taking shallow breaths and the feeling of panic she felt grew inside.

Ray could've sworn she saw Serena down here. She glanced down the street real quick and, seeing no one, started moving on. 'What a meatball head,' she thought grimly. 'What's wrong with her? Rini didn't do anything.' The tall black-hair teen brushed off a few strands of hair out of her face and ignored the worry she felt gnawing at her heart.

A red car drew up beside her. Rolling down his windows, Darien took off his shades and casually asked "Hey Ray, what's up?"

"_'What's up?' You mean you don't know?!?_" Ray screamed in reply. Stepping up to the window, she yanked the door open and sat down. Seeing Darien's confused expression, she glared at him and commanded "Drive. I'll tell you on the way."

"Drive? Where?"

"_Anywhere! _Just go."

"Whatever." Darien stepped on the gas and the two of them accelerated down the street and out of sight. After they'd gone a bit, he dared to ask "So what do you mean, what don't I know that's so important?"

Ray squeezed her eyes tight. "Serena ran away," she whispered, the tears she tried to suppress leaking into her voice. Then she started to cry.

*****

Serena breathed out heavily, her panic of being caught vanishing. Still, she couldn't escape the burning sensation of shame that threatened to overcome her.

Running across the street, Serena spotted the arcade. "Andrew," she whispered. "You'll help me." She began to go in when she heard a familiar voice. "Lita! No, I can't let you find me. Not like this." She turned around and ran the other way towards the park. 'The park is huge. They'll never find me there!'

Inside the arcade, Lita sighed in frustration. "So, you haven't seen her? Not at all?" she asked, a sliver of annoyance, fear and worry all together lining her voice. Andrew shook his head, confused at why Lita was so worried.

Turning to his assistance, he replied "No, we haven't seen her all day. Isn't that right, Mark?"

Mark shook his head, his long purplish hair swinging. "No, I haven't seen her at all today. And I usually do. Serena's almost always here. I wasn't really worried, you know. Because she isn't always here."

Lita looked towards the glass doors, apprehension growing with every moment. She'd though she had seen long blonde hair a moment before but it was gone. 'Probably just another citizen.' She turned back to the two. "Yea, well, thanks. And if any of you see her, will you call this number?" She quickly gave each a slip of paper with Ray's home phone number written on it. "Oh, and don't let her leave until one of us get here, all right?"

Each took the paper, if somewhat hesitantly. Andrew reached up and scratched the back of his head. "All right. But what's going on? Is Serena all right?"

"Yea, but we've got to tell her something right away!" Lita lied, already outside. She waved at them and began running to Molly's house.

"Weird." Mark said as he turned and continued sweeping the floor.

"I dunno," Andrew remarked. He continued watching Lita until she was out of sight. "I think they're hiding something. I bet Serena's run away or something."

Mark stopped sweeping and looked up at Andrew. "Why do you think that?"

Andrew shrugged. "Just a feeling, O.K. I mean, if they had to tell her something, why would they involve us guys? And why was Lita so upset? She tried to hide it but I could tell."

Mark turned away. "Yea, I got that feeling too. Do you think we should do something?"

Andrew shook his head and began to walk away. "No 'cause I think I just saw Serena a minute ago."

Mark nearly fell over. "What! And you didn't say anything?!"

"That's why I don't think we should look for her. Because she must've saw Lita here and if she's hiding from them, she won't trust us. Let's just get back to work, O.K.?"

"Whatever."

*****

Sephiroth continued to walk through the city, picking up on the different customs and languages as he traveled. He'd even heard about this mysterious 'Sailor Moon,' the city's protector. He'd heard about it from a tiny child that was babbling about her and the rest of the 'Sailor Scout.' He'd been passing by a bus stop as a tired female was herding a mass of young, eccentric children. For a moment, he'd thought they had been given a dose of Hyper.

A little chubby girl had wandered away from the rest and had begun tugging on his trench coat. "Hi," she said, ignoring the female's screams to get into the bus. "My name's Carrie. What's yours?"

Sephiroth had tried to turn away but the annoying girl continued grabbing onto him. "Have you seen Sailor Moon?"

Agitated, Sephiroth played along with her, glaring at the girl's female in an attempt to get the woman's attention. "Who?"

Carrie's eyes opened wide. "You mean you don't know?" she asked in reverent tones. She grabbed her backpack and shoved it in front of him. Pointing to a figure on the backpack, she whispered, "That's Sailor Moon. Me and my whole class saw her in person. Really!" 

At that moment the female came rushing up and grabbed Carrie's arm, dragging her away with an apology to Sephiroth. But he had seen the image before and before long knew all about the so-called 'Defenders of Truth and Justice.' He'd heard many strange things about the teen-aged female who called herself Sailor Moon. A girl named Molly claimed to have seen all of the Sailor Scouts. Some said there were nine, others claimed there were only five. Within an hour, Sephiroth had seen pictures of at least six Scouts and the images were stuck in his mind. 

But most of the civilians he'd asked agreed that there were four Scouts, Sailor Moon and a smaller Sailor Mini-Moon. They were all about 17, or so the people said. The news that attracted most of his attention was the attacks used by these women. Flashbacks of times when he'd used materia that brought about the same results stuck with him and he found himself impatient to meet them. 

When he'd been presented with several pictures of the 'Inner' Scouts, as a certain man called them, they were all vaguely familiar, reminding him of the girls who'd first found him.

'But they are far too young-'

'The ninja, Yuffie, wasn't much older.' The thought remained with him as Sephiroth entered a tall building and used the elevator to reach the top floor. 

He shook is head. Whoever they were, he'd find out soon enough. An evil smile spread across his face as he watched from the tower he'd entered. 'These Scouts defend this city, showing themselves only whenever danger is near.' He clutched his fist, the tattoo on his right hand burning as it always did. 'I just have to present them with enough danger.'

Sephiroth grabbed his sword's hilt, unsheathing it, and faced the heart of the city. Practicing some basic moves, Sephiroth watched as the sun began to fall and pointed his sword at it. "Soon, we shall see if these protectors of the weak are good enough to protect this planet,' he promised. Destructive laughter erupted from his mouth and Sephiroth watched as the sky became red with the setting soon, taking the colors as a promise of what was to come.

*****

Millions of years and seconds away, Sailor Pluto gasped as reality poured into her senses. The overwhelming sense of doom and death fell over her like a mountain river, destructively powerful yet all too clear. She staggered to her feet and grabbed the long, key-like staff of time.

"I must…warn…the other," she gasped out in pained breaths and passed out, falling to the floor.

*****

"Cloud? How exactly will we get to where Sephiroth is?" Yuffie groaned as the group joined hands. All were standing in Cosmos Canyon around the great flame. "Because I really can't see how holding hands will get us anywhere."

Cloud shrugged helplessly. "Don't ask me for any details. All I know is that Nanaki told me about this teleportation thing. He's the brains of this operation."

Nanaki smiled. "Thank you Cloud for putting it so delicately." The huge cat looked at everyone in turn. "When I first discovered that Sephiroth was not as dead as we first believed and that he was also off of the planet, I was reminded of a technique the Elders wrote about years ago. At the time I read it, the matter made little sense to me. But now…"

"O.k. we get the point," Cid broke in, stuffing out his recently smoked cigarette. He tossed to the floor. Several people glared at him. "So what exactly do we have to do to get to where that bastard is?"

"We must all concentrate on Sephiroth, nothing else. And if all of us combined have the necessary spirit power, we shall be teleported to that which we seek. Of course," Nanaki added cynically, "in the case that we do not have enough power, we will end up at any place on the planet. Remember to completely concentrate on Sephiroth."

Tifa felt Clouds hand tighten around hers and looked up to see his face coated in pain and hate. 'Nanaki, you didn't have to remind us.' Nearly everyone else in the group had the same expression, thinking of what had been taken away.

"Lucrecia," Vincent whispered, his voice no louder than a breeze.

Cid's brows crunched up over the memory of his lost and forgotten dreams.

Yuffie felt the shame and anger her country's defeat at Sephiroth's hands all over again.

Barret saw in his mind's eye his friend, Dyne, and was reminded of what could have happened to Marlene, what did happen to Jessie, Biggs and Wedge…what almost happened to the planet.

Tifa could feel the agony of her father's death ripping through her bones.

Nanaki felt nothing but the barren lonliness of being so alone without another. 'The last of my kind.'

Cloud saw nothing but the memory of Aries…as Sephiroth's sword ripped through her being. His town and mission was forgotten as he saw nothing but her eyes as she smiled one last time…

The fire flared and in a moment, the group was gone.

*****


End file.
